Episode 9887 (30th September 2019)
Plot Paul has spent the night on the sofa at Billy’s flat. Summer hopes they’re getting back together again. Paul refuses to discuss Kel with him again. Jade starts to rifle through No.9 behind Fiz and Tyrone’s back and covers by making a special breakfast for them. About to begin her business management course at college, Sophie ends her job at Speed Daal. Paula presents her with a new leather satchel and laptop. Paula’s also put in an offer on Claudia’s flat. Imran realises that Adam has employed a new expensive PI to follow Gary and shames him into calling him off. Asha wants more pocket money and Dev decides to make her work for it at the kebab shop. Ryan tells Ali that he’s proud of him for keeping clean. Adam offers Ryan a wad of cash to admit that Gary beat him up but he refuses the offer. Paul calls at No.5 and shows Kel the photo of the two of them together, saying that Billy reckons he’s the victim of sexual grooming. Kel manages to talk him into thinking they did nothing wrong and to make sure he tells Billy that. Paul’s thoughts are still a mass of confusion and he rushes to the Rovers. Having collected Sarah from the airport after her trip to Milan, Adam tells her about Ryan. Paula sees Sophie gazing wistfully at a photo of a beach that Kate has sent her. Fiz accepts Gary’s job offer. Billy sees that Paul has had a knock-back and is drinking heavily but he refuses to talk to him. Dev hands Asha over to Cathy to begin her training. Kel finds Paul staggering drunkenly down Victoria Street. Paul starts to make loud comments about their relationship and Kel drags him into the ginnel to shut him up. Sarah asks Ryan about Adam’s accusation and hears about the offered bribe. She’s appalled. Evelyn finds Jade searching No.9 again. Paul lunges at Kel to kiss him but is pushed off. He realises Kel doesn’t fancy him now that he’s no longer a child and a fight breaks out. Paul knocks him to the ground with a vicious punch and hurries from the scene. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A drunk Paul confronts Kel in the ginnel and tries to kiss him; while Adam offers Ryan cash to admit Gary beat him up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,385,500 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes